Our Very Own Slice of Apple Pie
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean and Castiel wish to start a normal life after the defeat of Lucifer, and move into Bobby's with Sam, Crowley and Gabriel. Then, things begin to get strange when along comes the first pregnancy... Please R&R! Rated M for language and content.
1. A Brand New Beginning

**Summary: **Dean and Castiel wish to start a normal life after the defeat of Lucifer, and move into Bobby's with Sam, Crowley and Gabriel. Then, things begin to get strange when along comes the first pregnancy... Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Another post!Apocalypse fic, with DeanxCastiel and SamxGabriel, 'cause I love both couples, okay? They're cute and hot and other things on top!

Hope you like! This is going to be funny, romantic and full of cuteness!

Please leave a review and please enjoy the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Our Very Own Slice of Apple Pie **

**~Chapter One: A Brand New Beginning~ **

Castiel watched the sunrise, smiling at the utter beauty of it as the sky and clouds changed colour from being dusky pinks and reds to blue and white, the morning sun gracing the misty-blue bedroom he shared with Dean. The wooden floor was dotted with their clothes from the previous night's love-making, both of them just throwing them in any direction when they'd torn them from their bodies in a frenzied passion. He sighed, turning as he heard a soft groan only to find Dean stirring a little in his sleep, the first peaceful sleep he'd had in years.

"Dean..." The angel whispered, "Dean, come on...it's time to wake up, my beautiful man..."

Dean smiled dreamily in his sleep, Castiel giggling a little at the sight.

"Come on..." He coaxed, "Come on, Dean...open those stunning eyes for me..."

Dean chuckled and did so, meeting Castiel's amazing blue orbs before smiling wider.

"Hey, you..." He whispered, not caring if he sounded like a fucking girl.

Stuff like that didn't matter anymore. The angel in front of him mattered now. His brother mattered, Bobby mattered...hell, even Gabriel and Crowley mattered!

"Hey, you..." Castiel replied, kissing Dean's lips deeply and nuzzling his forehead, laying back against the pillows and chuckling, running a hand down Dean's chest and taking him in hand.

"Cas..." Dean breathed, burying his face in his lover's neck whilst Castiel bit his earlobe playfully and began to stroke slowly, "Fuck..."

"Love you, Winchester."

"Love you too, angel boy."

There was a knock at the door, Dean fighting to suppress a moan as Castiel answered happily.

"Yes?"

"Breakfast is ready, you two." Crowley called, "Castiel, stop giving Dean his morning handjob and get downstairs before the pie gets cold."

Dean's head snapped up, Castiel gasping at the speed of it.

"Pie? There's pie?" The hunter breathed, moving away from Castiel and rushing for his clothes, "We're on our way, Crowley! Don't let Gabriel eat all that pie!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Dean!" The demon replied, Dean not missing Crowley's chuckle as he headed back downstairs.

"When are Ellen and Jo coming over?" Castiel asked, Dean smiling and throwing Castiel his clothes.

"Next weekend."

"I see." Castiel replied, "They won't remember dying, you know..."

His eyes were full of promise and Dean smiled weakly, taking his angel's hand and kissing it.

"Nor will Ash."

"Good." Dean replied, "Stop worrying and come downstairs...want you to try some pie..."

"I told you! I don't like pie!" Castiel protested, "Cereal will suit me just fine, Dean."

"C'mon!" Dean breathed, "I'm gonna lose my pie here!"

Castiel tutted and followed Dean from the room, looking gorgeous in the hunter's eyes in a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Blue brought out his eyes, which was why Dean had asked Bobby if he could paint their room that shade of misty-blue that looked so beautiful, especially when Castiel entered the room and added to the stunning colour with those damn eyes of his. If Dean was honest, Castiel was purely adorable, and the older Winchester wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

Everyone said their good mornings as they crowded into Bobby's kitchen, grabbing whatever they needed before retreating to different areas of the house.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said quietly, "You wanna find a job?"

"Suppose so, why?" Dean asked, "I mean, we don't really have to because we've got Cas and Gabe, but it'd be nice..."

"Well, you think we should give Bobby a hand?" Sam asked, "Not for pay or anything, just helping him in the yard?"

Dean nodded and swallowed part of his apple pie.

"I'll talk to him later." He said, looking towards the kitchen and calling his gorgeous lover, "Cas, come and taste this pie!"

"Damn you and your pie, Dean Winchester!" Castiel retorted, sauntering past Dean and Sam to eat in the study with Gabriel, leaving Dean looking shocked and even a little hurt.

"He's just like a teenage girl, I swear." The older Winchester breathed, "One minute he's my friend, the next he's not..."

"Dean, I think it's just little games he plays to get you into bed, that's all." Sam chuckled, "Cas loves the bones of you, man."

"I know." Dean replied, "I love the bones of him too, and as far as I'm concerned he can keep those games up because the sex...? _Damn._ Wouldn't give that up for anything."

"Okay, too much information..." Sam breathed, Dean almost choking on his pie.

"How on earth can you give me the whole TMI thing, when you and Gabriel have this weird fetish going on..." Dean said in a hushed tone, Sam blinking in shock.

"It's not a fetish!" He protested.

"I beg to differ!" Dean argued, "What is it you take up to your room? Candy, strawberry or chocolate sauce, syrup, whipped cream, strawberries and strawberry laces? What are they for, to tie you to the bedpost?"

"Dean...that's disgusting." Sam replied with a blush, a voice piping up which shocked both brothers.

"Disgusting, but true." Crowley said as he walked past, "Good God, if you knew what those two get up to, Dean..."

"Fuck you, Crowley." Sam snapped, Crowley chuckling in response.

"Bite me, bitch."

With that, he headed into the study to be with the angels, leaving the Winchesters stunned.

Despite these few little weird things that happened during the day, life after Lucifer was great, and Sam and Dean couldn't wait to get a true taste of that apple pie life they'd both always dreamed of, with their friends and lovers by their side.

-TBC-

* * *

**I'll try to update this as often as I can. **

**I really do hope you enjoyed this and thanks so much for giving it a chance! **

**xxxxxxxx  
**


	2. A Special Glow

**Summary: **Dean and Castiel wish to start a normal life after the defeat of Lucifer, and move into Bobby's with Sam, Crowley and Gabriel. Then, things begin to get strange when along comes the first pregnancy... Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I apologise profusely for the late update but my brain froze with this one. Hope you enjoy and I hope it was worth the wait! A different kind of adventure begins for Dean and Castiel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Our Very Own Slice of Apple Pie **

**~Chapter Two: A Special Glow~ **

Dean smiled as Castiel entered the living room, climbing onto the sofa beside him and resting against his chest. That was the way they always settled together, wherever they were.

"Hey, baby." The hunter said softly, Castiel beaming in response.

There was nothing like spending time with his hunter, Castiel thought, and he could happily snuggle up with Dean and spend time with him like this all day. His stomach turned a little and it made him feel queasy, so he snuggled to try and get comfortable.

"Hello, Dean."

The pair snuggled up, chuckling at Crowley who was sat reading a book in the chair, a porn magazine hidden behind it. Typical. Bobby walked through and tutted, smacking Crowley over the head.

"You'll go blind." He said, Crowley pouting, (yes, actually pouting) in response.

"Well it'll be worth it if I do." He chuckled, looking back at the magazine while both Castiel and Dean shook their heads.

"Idjit." Bobby grumbled.

"Miserable old..." Crowley began to retort.

"I can still hear you!" Bobby called, Crowley smirking and looking over at Castiel, spotting something strange about him.

He seemed to have a weird glow about him, and when Castiel caught the demon looking he felt nervous. Crowley realised what was up and he didn't quite know whether to say it or not, but Castiel raised his eyebrows in a warning fashion before speaking.

"Crowley? Is everything alright?" He asked, the demon blinking in shock before looking back to the magazine.

"Fine..." He replied, his eyes widening as he turned the page, "Ohhh...it's more than fine..."

"Ew..." Dean breathed, "That's sick..."

Dean was completely oblivious to the glow, whereas Gabriel walked in and dropped his candy bar at the sight of it.

"Dude..." He breathed, Castiel warning him with a look which made the Archangel quickly make up a lie, "Sorry...thought you had a spider on you..."

Castiel checked himself over, just to add to the act, before getting up and smiling at Dean.

"Beer?" He asked the older Winchester nodding in response.

Gabriel followed the angel out of the room, pulling him to one side and putting a hand on his stomach.

"When are you gonna tell Dean?" He asked in a voice that was barely a whisper, "He's gotta know!"

"Look, I can't seem to find the right time, okay?" Castiel replied, Gabriel scowling in response.

"Castiel, you're pregnant with his baby. It's his right to know!"

"I know." Castiel snapped, grabbing Dean's beer and opening it, "I'll try and tell him tonight."

"No. You _will _tell him tonight, or I'll do it myself." Gabriel said, Castiel gasping as tears suddenly filled his eyes.

"You wouldn't." He breathed, "Gabriel, you wouldn't!"

"I would." Gabriel replied, trying not to tear up at his brother's upset.

For angels to not be able to reveal their own pregnancy was damaging to their Grace, as it was one of the most important and joyous times of their existence. Castiel was clearly quite emotional at the moment and Gabriel knew he couldn't tell Dean himself, but he left the threat in place to make sure Castiel told Dean. He understood his brother's worry. No-one knew how Dean would react to this news, especially since Castiel was in a male vessel and not a female one.

* * *

Dean kissed his angel gently that night, laying above him and rocking his hips slowly before leaning into Castiel's neck. The angel had to tell Dean as soon as he could, so he decided to stop their passion play to reveal the news, wondering how on earth Dean would take it.

"Dean..." He breathed, pushing the hunter away, "Dean."

"What is it?" Dean asked, face coated in worry, "What did I do?"

"Nothing." Castiel smiled gently, "Nothing, Dean."

"Then what's the matter?" Dean asked, "Baby, you're scaring me..."

"I..." The angel began, trying to find the best way to put this, "Dean...this isn't easy to explain...and...and it's going to come as a big shock to you, alright...but..."

Tears filled his eyes and he gazed at his hunter, Dean terrified for his lover who sat now almost crying in front of him. He had to know what was wrong and he took Castiel's hand, noticing how he flinched. Good God, something must've really been wrong for him to flinch away.

"Please don't be angry..." He breathed, quaking as he feared Dean's reaction, "Please don't be angry with me..."

"Cas, just tell me what's wrong..." Dean said, "It's alright, you just gotta tell me, baby..."

"I...I'm pregnant..."

Dean let go of Castiel's hand and sat back in his seat, watching as tears fell down the angel's face. Castiel was...Castiel was pregnant? No. No! He couldn't be! He was a guy for God's sake. But, he was a guy who happened to be an angel just wearing a guy. Holy shit! He was crying! Oh, God, he was crying! Dean was happy to be a father-to-be, why couldn't Castiel see that? Oh, yeah, it was because Dean's expression hadn't changed! He had to reassure the angel that it was okay and not to be upset, that he wasn't angry. God, how could he be angry, he was gonna be a daddy!

"Cas...Cas, it's alright..." He promised, cupping his angel's face and pressing a kiss to his lips, "You're having a baby?"

Castiel nodded and Dean grinned.

"Half angel baby?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Human baby." He replied with a sniffle, "I...I did a ritual...angel babies grow up way too fast..."

"What ritual?" Dean asked, Castiel blushing in response.

"I...um..." He mumbled, "I had to...uh..."

"What, Cas?" Dean asked, "What did you have to do?"

"Give some of my Grace away..." The angel admitted, "But Father is keeping it safe for when I've given birth..."

"Oh, that's okay." Dean replied, leaning forward and kissing Castiel's lips, "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"Yes," Castiel replied, wiping his eyes, "You're not mad?"

"Of course not!" Dean said softly, "Cas...I'm gonna be a daddy! You're carrying our baby, and I couldn't be happier!"

Castiel managed a smile and then it turned into a full on grin, and Dean smiled back and shed a tear himself, grabbing Castiel and pulling him into a deep and loving kiss. They were having a baby together, and after all they'd been through during the Apocalypse, they knew this baby would bring them nothing but happiness and joy. Dean nuzzled Castiel's head gently and pulled him into an embrace, rubbing his back gently to calm him.

"Shhh, now." He soothed, "It's alright, Cas, don't cry."

"Dean...Dean, I love you..."

"I love you too." Dean whispered softly, kissing Castiel's head, "I love you, baby."

Castiel curled up to him and Dean took that as a sign of him being tired, so he lay with Castiel in his arms and covered them with the bed sheets, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Cas."

Dean sighed contentedly and rubbed his angel's back, the gentle notions sending Castiel to sleep. Yeah, Dean was a little scared about becoming a father, but he was so damn excited that he could barely lay still. But as the gentle snores of his angel filled the room, he settled and closed his eyes, a smile spread across his lips as he slept.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm so sorry for the late update! **

**Thanks for all the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
